Shooting Star
by CherishtheSongbird
Summary: This is a one-shot of how I believe the episode, Shooting Star from Season 4, should have gone.


**Shooting Star**

**Author's Note: Hello, fellow gleeks! If you were not already aware, this is my first fanfiction. I chose to do a one shot since it is a lot shorter and I am able to test out how to publish pieces before I start any big stories. I am such a big glee fan, but only started watching it this summer. I'm so glad they decided to do a final sixth season and am so happy I am able to watch it as it comes out! I ship Brittana (if you can't already tell) and think they they are the cutest couple on television and on Glee. They are such great role models for everyone who is different. On a side note, I am SO excited for the episode that airs tonight (January 16****th****, 2015). Spoilers say that Santana proposes to Brittany and the preview of the episode confirms that! I am so glad that Brittana will finally get the happy ending that they deserve, because after all, Brittana is endgame! Sorry for the long author's note and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and any of the characters. **

Santana Lopez was very happy. It was her mother's birthday, so she was spending the week back in Lima, Ohio with her mami, papi, and other relatives. The only thing that could've made it better would be Brittany. They still talked from time to time (they were best friends after all) and had agreed to meet up over the weekend to talk to each other in person.

"¡_Feliz Cumpleaños, Mami_!" Santana said as she walked into the kitchen that Thursday morning. After kissing her mother on the cheek, Santana set a small box down in front of her and sat down to the right of her mother.

"¡_Gracias, Santana_!" You're up early!" her mother said as she began to open her gift from her daughter.

"Well, I wanted to catch you before you head to work! I still don't think it's fair you have to work on your birthday!" Santana said, scowling.

"Please, Santana, work is good for me! It keeps me busy and stops me from missing you too much!" Maribel Lopez answered as she finally took the top off of the box. "Oh, Santana, these are beautiful! They will go so well with the dress I'm wearing to dinner tonight! Thank you so much, _mija_!" The older woman quickly enveloped her daughter in a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Mami, too much love!" Santana said, giggling. "Oh, that reminds me! You have five different birthday messages from Quinn, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel. Rachel's is a video of her singing, so I'll wait to play it for you until you get back from work. There's no need to disturb you on your birthday morning with the haunting sounds of the Hobbit."

Suddenly, her phone vibrated only seconds after she set it back down on the kitchen table. Santana picked up the phone and saw that it was from Brittany. _Isn't she supposed to be in class,_ Santana wondered.

"Hey, Britt!" Santana answered. "What's up? Shouldn't you be in class?" All the Latina could hear were sniffles coming from the other end of the phone. "Britt? Brittany? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Th-there's someone with a g-gun in the school!" the voice of her best friend whispered through the phone.

Santana turned white as a sheet and bolted to the front door, grabbing her keys and a jacket from the hooks by the door.

"Mami, I need to go! There's a shooter at McKinley!" Santana yelled as she sprinted out the door. "Britt, are you still there? Are you hurt?" More sniffles.

"No," Brittany answered. "But I'm scared. I'm so scared, San!" I'm in the bathroom at the end of the science hallway."

As Santana heard this, she gently applied pressure to the gas pedal, urging her car to go faster toward the high school.

"I know which bathroom you're talking about. Just stay there, okay? I'm coming to get you. Is there anyone else in there with you?" Santana asked. She wondered if Trouty Mouth knew that Brittany was talking with her.

"No," Brittany replied. "I was the only one in here when I heard the first shot. I had just turned off the water when I heard the second shot. I just went straight into the stall behind me."

"That's good that you reacted so quickly, Britt. I just hope everyone else acted the same way," Santana said. "Okay, I'm pulling into the parking lot now. Omigod!"

The school grounds were a mess. Police cars, fire engines, and ambulances were everywhere. As she pulled into a somehow vacant spot, she saw the stream of students coming out from some of the windows that lead into classrooms.

"Santana?" Quickly, the Latina snapped out of her daze and jumped out of the car.

"I'm at the school, Britt. It's insane how chaotic it is here. I'm going to try to find a way in. It looks like the police and SWAT aren't going to let me in any of the entrances," Santana said, scowling at the stern-looking police officers standing on either side of entrance 2. Then, she spotted it; an open window with the last few students climbing out.

"Did you find a way in?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I did," the Latina answered. "I'm going to have to put the phone in my pocket. I promise I'm not going to hang up. I just need to have both hands free."

Santana quickly slipped her phone inside her pocket and crept to the window. With a jump, she grabbed onto the window sill and pulled herself up. Being a cheerleader for so many years really did make a difference with her upper body strength. After gently lowering herself to the floor, the Latina quickly pulled out her phone and checked to make sure Brittany was still there.

"Britt? Are you okay?" the brunette heard a deep sigh of relief and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you in?" the blonde whispered through the phone.

"Yeah, I am. I can see the bathroom at the end of the hall," Santana said as she slipped out of the classroom. As she made her way down the hallway to the bathroom door, she realized why Brittany had been whispering. It was completely silent throughout the whole school. The silence was quite eerie, so the Latina quickened her pace and was soon right outside the bathroom door. When she pushed it open, she heard a gasp coming from one of the stalls and a whimper through the phone.

"Britt-Britt?"

"San?"

The sound of the stall door unlocking shifted the brunette's gaze to the tall blonde cheerleader who was poking her head out of the third stall from the door.

"Britt!"

"San!"

The two best friends ran to each other and threw their arms around the other. The Latina, who had put on heeled boots, was just tall enough to peek over the top of the blonde as Brittany nuzzled into the crook of her neck. It was in that moment that the brunette realized that Brittany was shaking as tears streamed down her face.

"Britt, don't cry! I'm here now! I'll protect you," Santana said, her heart aching with sadness as she held her best friend and soulmate in her arms.

"I was so scared, San," Brittany mumbled. "I was so scared that I would never see you again and never be able to tell you the truth."

"The truth about what?" Santana asked, confused.

"The truth about how I really feel about you!" Brittany said, tears pouring down her face now. "Santana, I love you! The truth is, I've never stopped! I miss being with you so much! I know that being in a long distance relationship sucked, but honestly, I'd rather we be on opposite ends of the earth and in a relationship than in the same room and not be together. You are the love of my life, Santana. I know that it's hard to believe because I'm still stuck in high school, but I know that we were destined to be together."

For a minute, all Santana could do was stare at the blonde. Then, she started to smile.

"Do you really mean that?" the Latina asked. Brittany nodded.

"You're my soulmate, Santana. I love you more than anything else in the world."

"But what about Sam?" Santana asked, her voice dripping with distain.

"He's nothing. He's just a silly boy who I used to try and get over you. But try as I might, it didn't work," Brittany replied.

For a while, the pair simply stood there, thinking about the conversation they had just had. After several minutes of silence, Brittany looked down at her feet. The sound of movement brought her eyes up and before she knew it, the Latina's lips were pressed against her own. The two both wrapped their arms around each other, pulling in closer to deepen the kiss. They both missed the feeling of being in the others' arms and the feeling of their lips on the others'. Then, they broke apart and stared at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"Brittany, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say all those things. I love you so much! I would love to spend the rest of my life in your arms," Santana said, gazing at her beautiful best friend.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Brittany asked. The only answer that she received was a kiss on the lips. The couple both smiled into the kiss and pulled each other close once again.

"ALL CLEAR!"

The couple jumped apart and then remembered where they were and why they were there. The Latina pulled the blonde into a hug, gripping her tightly. Brittany buried her face in Santana's neck and inhaled the sweet scent of the woman she so dearly missed.

"I don't ever want to let you go, San," she said softly. The brunette smiled and kissed the top of the blonde head that fit on her shoulder perfectly.

"Don't worry, Britt. We're safe now. I'm never going to let you go. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."


End file.
